


We'll Talk About this Later

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Slight degredation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan might have feelings for Phil. Phil attempts to seduce him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

Everything was going swimmingly. Dan and Phil had finally arrived in America to start their tour. It started off okay; save for Phil falling off the stage during the first show. Like everything else in their lives, they rolled with it.

Dan has been looking forward to going on tour for months. A chance to get out of London, see the U.S., and meet fans is something he wouldn’t pass up for anything. Well, almost anything. The tour bus is something he hasn’t been looking forward to.

The bus is spacious enough with a few bedrooms, a few small bathrooms, and a rather nice living area. It’s smaller than their flat obviously, but lack of space isn’t usually a problem for them. Now Dan is starting to think that it might be.

Dan has been having conflicting feelings lately. His mind and body seem to be at war with each other. All over Phil _fucking_ Lester. Phil with his adorable smile, infectious laugh, and sunshine personality. Dan doesn’t know why he’s having these thoughts or feelings because he’s straight. He’s dated girls, is attracted to girls, and likes girls. Dan is straight. _Right?_

Phil’s been so excited for tour. The fans, the destinations, and the American pancakes are all he’s been thinking about for weeks. Now, here he is with Dan starting off their tour. Save for the bruise on his butt, Phil thinks the tour is going swimmingly so far. It’s a chance to spend roughly three months in cramped quarters with Dan.

Phil’s not blind. He knows how good looking Dan is. With his chocolate colored hair, caramel coffee eyes, and toned body; Phil’s definitely noticed him. He noticed him when Dan was a bright eyed eighteen year old. He’s noticed him in the early morning when Dan’s only in his pajamas with his hair pushed back due to bedhead and his eyes are heavy with sleep still. Phil’s noticed him after a shower when all Dan has on is a towel around his waist. Yes, Phil is definitely not blind.

Phil’s made up his mind. He’s going to use their cramped living space to his advantage. He’s going to finally make a move on Dan. His Dan who he’s been pining over for years. He doesn’t think it will take very much to win Dan over. Over the past few months, he’s noticed a subtle change in the boy. Phil’s caught him staring at him when he thought Phil wasn’t looking. The glances have been getting longer. Dan’s been laughing louder at Phil’s horrible joke and complimenting him more. He’s been pretending he hasn’t noticed, but he has. He can see the blush that seems to have taken up residence on his cheeks.

Phil has to be exquisite in the execution of his plan though. If he makes it too faint, Dan’s never going to pick up on it. If he makes it too obvious, Dan might go running for the hills. No, he wouldn’t run because Dan hates running. Dan would probably call him out on it though and it might make things awkward. Phil has to be very careful.

Phil started the day they got on the bus. He had given Dan the bedroom with the tv and the boy had graciously offered to watch a movie with him in return. Of course Phil said yes. They gather a bunch of snacks, pillows, and blankets before adjourning to the bedroom. Dan picks a random movie and slides it into the DVD player. He settles back against the mound of pillows and pulls a blanket over himself.

Phil settles on the bed in a way so his left side is flushed against Dan’s right. He sees Dan glance at him out of the corner of his eye, but he acts like he doesn’t notice anything. The movie begins to play and they both pretend to be watching it, however, they’re both lost in their own thoughts. It’s not uncommon for them to be sitting next to each other. They usually don’t have their entire body pressed against one another though. It’s usually just a leg or their arms.

Dan feels Phil shift slightly. Phil’s now resting his arm on top of Dan’s. Dan glances at Phil out the corner of his eye and wonders what he’s doing. To Dan, Phil seems to be enticed with the movie. Phil’s actually watching Dan’s reaction instead.

About halfway through the movie, Phil shifts again. This time he lays his head on Dan’s shoulder. He’s laying in a way that makes it look like he’s cuddling with Dan’s arm. Phil seems to absentmindedly begin to run his fingertips up and down Dan’s arm. Dan jumps slightly at the contact. Phil’s fingers are sending small amounts of electricity across his skin. Dan stiffens and turns his head towards Phil.

“Uh-Phil? What are you doing?” Dan stutter’s out.

“Hmm?” Phil answers before lifting his head to look at Dan. He knows exactly what he’s doing, but he wants to see Dan’s reaction. Dan shifts his eyes down to Phil’s moving hand. Phil follows his gaze and watches his hand move for a moment.

“Oops,” Phil says. He flashes Dan an innocent smile and moves away from the boy so there’s a slight gap between them. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine that you’re next to me. The arm caressing was a bit much though,” Dan says with a slight chuckle. Phil just smiles in response and settles back with his side pressed to Dan’s. Phil crosses his arms and waits until he’s sure that Dan’s watching the movie once again. He shifts and positions his hand so he can stroke Dan’s arm once again.

Dan immediately stiffens as he feels Phil’s fingertips once again drag across his arm. He feels his chest constrict. Dan looks at Phil and determines that he isn’t even aware of his actions. _‘Why would Phil be doing this?’_ he wonders to himself.

“Phil? You’re doing it again.” Phil jolts at the sound of Dan’s voice. He had honestly forgotten what he was doing. He was just enjoying the feeling of Dan’s smooth arm under his fingertips. He moves so that he can see his hand. Phil pulls his hand back. He moves over so that there is a bit of space between Dan and him.

“I think I have alien hand syndrome,” Phil replies with a smile and a laugh.

Dan rolls his eyes and then narrows his eyes when he thinks Phil can’t see him. His mind is swirling with a thousand thoughts. He pushes them aside and tries to focus on the movie. The movie ended about forty minutes later and Dan couldn’t honestly tell you what it was about. Phil turns to face Dan and leans in for a hug. Dan opens his arms with a look of confusion upon his face. Sure Phil and him are affectionate to each other; but even for them, this is a bit too much today.

“Night Dan,” Phil whispers in his ear. Dan quietly inhales at the feeling of Phil’s warm breath in his ear. He grips Phil just a bit tighter and feels the warm of the other man’s skin under his hands. The hug lasted a few moments longer than it needed to, but neither man was willing to break the hold.

Phil finally pulled back, gathered all his stuff up, and walked into his room. Before he drifted off, he remarked to himself about how he’s finally getting Dan’s attention. Dan, on the other hand, wasn’t having the easiest time falling asleep. He was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and finally giving attention to the thoughts coursing through his brain.

_“What was Phil doing tonight?”_

_“Did he really mean to touch me so much?”_

_“Why did I feel excited when he touched me?”_

_“It’s because you liked his touch.”_ Dan shook his head, but another thought popped into his head.

_“Do I like his touch?”_

_“I wonder what it would feel like to have him touch me other places.”_

Dan opens his eyes in surprise. He felt his cock twitch at the thought. Groaning and closing his eyes, he rolls over and wraps the blankets around him.

 _“Maybe everything will be normal in the morning.”_ With that last hopeful thought, Dan drifts off to sleep.

Dan was semi right. Things were more normal in the morning. It was mainly due to the fact they had arrived in another city and had to focus on the show. The show goes off swimmingly. They stumble into their shared hotel room hours later sweaty and exhausted. Dan collapses face down on the bed closest to the door. He can hear Phil shuffling around the room.

“Dan?” Phil asks.

“Mhmm?” Dan murmurs. Can’t force himself to look at Phil at the moment.

“I’m going to shower really quick. Then you can go, alright?”

“Sure,” Dan’s voice is muffled by the bed as he replies. He hears the bathroom door shut and waits for the water to start before he moves. While Phil is in the shower, Dan gathers up his clothes and sits on the bed waiting for Phil to finish. He’s scrolling through his phone when he hears the bathroom door open. He glances up and feels his breath catch in his throat.

Phil stands in front of the bathroom door. He has his glasses on. His hair is pushed off his face. It’s still wet from the shower and little droplets are falling down onto Phil’s pale skin. Dan watches the little lines run down over Phil’s shoulders. His gaze descends lower. Phil’s has a towel loosely tide around his waist. Well waist isn’t exactly the best description for the location of the towel. The top of the towel hits right under his hips.

Phil watches Dan’s gaze sweep over his body. Cocking one eyebrow, he shifts his weight to his left foot and studies Dan. The poor boy is flushes a pale pink and his breathing sounds a bit forced. Dan is sitting on the edge of the bed with his phone loosely gripped in his left hand and his clothes across his lap.

Dan watches as Phil saunters towards him; closing the gap between them. Phil stops just in front of Dan on his left side. Dan’s eyes wander down Phil’s body. The towel has slid lower down his hips exposing more of his ‘v’. Dan subconsciously bites his lower lip. His brown eyes meet Phil’s blue ones. They gaze at each other for a minute. Phil can see confusion, fear, and a hint of lust swimming in Dan’s dark eyes.

Phil leans down and places his hand on Dan’s left shoulder. He leans in close so that his mouth is almost against Dan’s left ear. Phil’s mouth is close enough that Dan can feel his warm breath, but yet far enough away that Phil’s lips are not touching his ear.

“Do you like what you see?” Phil whispers in a low, husky voice. He hears Dan’s breath hitch. Phil slowly pulls away and studies Dan’s face. Deep red crawls across his face. Phil pulls his lips into a smirk and the red on Dan’s face becomes more intense. With Dan’s eyes locked to his, Phil flicks his eyes between Dan’s and his lips. He makes it look as though he’s going to kiss the boy. Sexual tension lays heavy in the space between them.

Before anything can happen, Dan clutches his clothes and bolts for the bathroom. Phil chuckles as he watches the younger man sprint to the bathroom and slam the door behind him. He walks over to where his suitcase lays and drops the towel in order to dress. As he settles into his bed, he hears the shower start. The image of Dan’s naked body dripping wet is something Phil would like to see some day.

In all honesty, Phil didn’t mean to come out of the bathroom in just a towel. He honestly just forgot to grab his clothes in his rush to shower. Once he realized he had, he decided to just go with it and see how Dan reacted. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other in a towel before. However, things are becoming different as Phil’s sure that Dan’s starting to develop a crush on him. Dan had responded better than Phil could have hoped. He smiles to himself at the thought of everything he could do to Dan.

Dan dashed into the bathroom quickly and slammed the door behind him. He locks it and slowly falls against it. Sliding down the door, Dan becomes aware of how fast his heart is beating. He brings his hand to his chest and focuses on calming himself down. The room still has a tiny bit of steam from Phil’s shower. The air smells like the raspberry body wash Phil loves so much.

_“What the hell was that?”_

_“It isn’t like I haven’t seen Phil in a towel before. Why was this time different?”_

_“You like him,”_ the voice in his head retorts.

Dan shakes his head and tries to push the thought away. He stands up on two shaky legs and slowly makes his way over to the shower. He turns it on and strips down before stepping inside.

 _“No. I don’t like Phil. I like girls.”_ His mind begins to wander.

_“I like girls. Girls who are tall. Girls who are tall with straight, black hair. Girls who are tall with straight, black hair and piercing blue eyes. Girls who are tall with straight, black hair; piercing blue eyes; and pink, full, kissable lips. Girls who are tall with straight, black hair; piercing blue eyes; pink, full, kissable lips; and skin that is as pale as porcelain. I like those girls.”_

Dan groans at the realization of who he described. There’s only one person in his world that he just described and they are definitely not a girl. He groans out loud as he steps back into the spray to rise out the shampoo in his hair. His erection taps against his stomach. He looks down at his already hard member. He reaches out and flicks the knob making the water colder. He stands there for a few minutes, but it does nothing to alleviate him.

With his right hand, Dan turns the knob back up to warm and wraps his left hand around his cock. He slowly begins to stroke himself up and down. He thought of pretty girls he had seen recently, but his mind began to wander. Images of pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes flash behind his closed eyelids. His strokes become quicker and he brings up his right hand up to cover his mouth. Quiet moans are escaping between his lips as he moves his hand faster. The scene in his mind changes. He’s on his back and staring up into Phil’s eyes. He can feel Phil’s fingers moving around his torso. They’re leaving trails of electricity in their wake. Phil’s lips brush against the side of his neck.

“Phil-,” Dan lets out in a breathy moan into his hand as his cum spills from his cock. He drops his hands to his side and leans his head against the wall. He takes a couple of deep breaths before moving on to finish washing up. As he steps out of the shower, realization hits Dan like a ton of bricks.

_“I just got off to thoughts about my best friend.”_

_“Oh my god!”_

_“What have I done?”_

Dan quickly towels off and throws his pajamas on. He undoes the lock and opens the door. Almost all the lights are off in the room except for the table side lamp next to Phil’s bed. Phil looks up from his book at the sound of the door opening.

Dan’s standing in the bathroom doorway with steam billowing around him. His hair is curling and sticking up all over from being toweled dried. Dan drops his head towards the carpet as he makes his way to his suitcase. Dan looks guilty and embarrassed. Phil’s mind races with possible explanations.  

_“Is it because of earlier?”_

_“Is it because he was in the shower forever?”_

_“He was in there long enough to have had a wank.”_

_“Did he have a wank in the shower?”_ Phil pushes those thoughts out of his head. Now was not a time to think about it. That time would come later when he was alone.

_“Probably not. It’s probably because of earlier.”_

Once, Dan has ridden himself of his extra clothes, he turns to face the beds. He pauses for a moment before making his way to his bed. His head is still directed at the floor. Phil’s face has a look of confusion upon it.

“I’m sorry,” Phil speaks up effectively breaking the silence between them. Dan looks up and stares at him for a moment.

“For what?” Dan questions.

“For earlier. When I was in the towel. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was just messing around,” Phil lies through his teeth. Phil watches the gears turn in Dan’s head as he tries to recall earlier.

“Oh yeah. No, it was fine,” Dan says quietly. He shuffles meekly to his bed and climbs between the sheets. Phil watches him with a frown. He can tell Dan’s hiding something. He decides to shake drop it for now. Dan will tell hm later if he wants to.

“Goodnight,” Phil chirps. Dan’s laying on his side with his back facing Phil.

“Night,” Dan mumbles. He doesn’t fall asleep right away though. He lays there long after Phil’s turned off the light in an effort to process the day’s events. Eventually, exhaustion overwhelms him and he slips into darkness.

The next few days go fairly normal. Fans and shows take up most of their waking hours. In their private time, Dan avoid Phil as much as he could. He’s still torn about his actions all those days ago in the shower. On the one hand, he felt weird that he wanked to the thought of his best friend. On the other hand, it felt oh so right.

Dan spent his days memorizing everything about Phil. The way his smile seemed to light up a room. The way his laugh sounded like perfection. The way he felt when they accidentally brushed against each other. His nights were filled of dreams about the wonderful man.

Somehow they found themselves alone on their tour bus. Dan was wondering from the kitchenette area when he heard a noise coming from Phil’s room. The door was cracked open when Dan stopped in front of it. Another noise came from inside. Dan gently pushed open the door figuring Phil had injured himself in some fashion or another. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Phil sat naked on his bed stroking his cock with his right hand. He had purposely left the door open and made noise knowing that Dan wouldn’t be able to stop his curiosity. He heard the door open, but made no effort to look or stop. He knew Dan was probably wide eyed in his doorway and he mentally smiled to himself. Phil flicks his wrist and begins to get louder. After all, he is putting on a show.

Dan is frozen in place at the sight of Phil naked and wanking. He can’t take his eyes off Phil’s cock. It’s large, red, hard, and leaking. Dan licks his lips subconsciously. He can feel his own cock growing at the entire scene laid before him. He’s debating what to do when Phil cries out and his mind goes blank.

“Dan!” Phil cries out as he slides his finger through his slit. Phil knows he’s close and won’t last much longer. A few strokes later, he’s sitting right on the precipice of his orgasm.

“Yes Dan! Yes!” Phil moans as he spills into his hand. He strokes himself through his high and breaths heavy once it’s done. He reaches down and grabs the towel that lays at his feet. He quickly wipes himself down before turning to address Dan. He’s standing frozen in the doorway. His eyes are cloudy with lust and his face is flushed. Phil scans his eyes down Dan’s body. An obvious tent has formed in his pants. Phil stands up from the bed. He crosses the room and stops a few steps in front of Dan.

Dan watches Phil cum. The look of euphoria across Phil’s face is something that will be forever seared into his mind. Seeing that look again is something that Dan wouldn’t mind. He watches Phil clean up and he knows that he should leave. His feet seem cemented into place. Dan watches as Phil moves and stops in front of him. He can see the pink adorning Phil’s cheeks and the sweat across his brow. He becomes painfully aware of his raging hard on, but makes no effort to cover himself. Phil and him lock eyes for a few moments until Phil speaks.

“Did you like that Dan?” Phil’s voice is low and husky. Dan’s breath faults slightly. A small smirk breaks out across Phil’s lips. He moves his hand forward and cups Dan’s erection. He hears Dan’s breath catch and then the other man hisses at the contact. Phil leans in and brings his head up to Dan’s ear.

“Sure feels like you did,” Phil whispers. Phil darts out his tongue and quickly licks the shell of Dan’s ear. He adds more pressure with his hand and Dan lets out a quiet moan. Dan’s mind is blank and his body seems to have a mind of his own. He quickly turns his head and catches Phil’s lips with his own. The kiss is long and burning with passion. Phil brings his hands up and cups Dan’s face. Dan grabs at Phil. He puts one of his hands at the base of Phil’s neck and threads the other one through the man’s hair.

The next thing Dan knows, he’s pinned between Phil and the wall. The kisses have become shorter and more desperate. A clashing mess of tongues, lips, and teeth. They’re moaning into each other’s mouths. Hands are racking over each other’s bodies. Lips are gliding over their necks. Phil pulls back slightly and grabs at the hem of Dan’s teeshirt. Dan pushes his hands out of the way and grabs the end of the shirt. He pulls it over his head and tosses it somewhere in the room.

Phil grabs Dan’s waist and maneuvers him in front of the bed. He pulls back and stares at the boy. Dan’s hair is pushed back, he’s breathing heavy, and his eyes are blown wide with lust.

“If we do this, than I’m in charge. Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks quietly as he caresses Dan’s face. Phil wants this so bad, but he’s not a monster. He’s not going to force Dan into anything that he doesn’t want. Dan nods in response. There’s nothing in this moment that he wants more than for Phil to dominate him.

That’s all the confirmation that Phil needs. He pushes Dan onto the bed and waits a beat while the boy scrambles up to the headboard. Then, he follows the brown haired vixen.

Phil situates himself so that he’s straddling Dan. Both men let out a small moan from their crotches rubbing against one another. Phil is half hard at this point and Dan is painfully hard. Dan closes his eyes as Phil lightly scrapes his nails up Dan’s chest. Dan moves his hands and threads them through Phil’s hair. He roughly tugs Phil down to him and crashes their lips together. Phil quickly pulls back.

“Ah, ah, ah. Naughty boy,” Phil scolds Dan. “Whose in charge?”

“You are,” Dan says timidly. Phil grins.

“That’s right. Give me your hands,” Phil orders. Dan pulls his wrists together and presents them palms up. Phil grabs them with one of his hands. He crosses them and places them above Dan’s head.

“How does that feel?” Phil says with concern. Dan tugs is arms a little, but Phil’s grip holds.

“It’s fine,” Dan answers. Phil kisses Dan.

“You will keep your hands just like this. If you move them without my permission, then I will spank you. If you try to touch yourself, you’ll get spanked. Do you understand?” Dan nods. Phil huffs and grips Dan’s jaw firmly.

“When I ask you a question, you answer me. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Dan squeaks out.

“So answer my question. Do you understand what will happen to you if you move your arms or touch yourself?”

“Yes. You’ll spank me.” Dan feels Phil’s eyes bore into him. Dan finds himself getting lost in the mix of blue and green. Phil closes his eyes and plants kisses along Dan’s jaw.

“Very good baby,” he praises against Dan’s skin. Dan whimpers at the praise. Phil works his way down Dan’s neck. Dan lets out a loud moan when he feels Phil’s teeth sink into the skin above his collarbone. Phil’s grinding down on Dan’s crotch as he works his way down the boy’s body. Purple and red marks litter the once blank canvas.

“You’re so beautiful,” Phil murmurs. Dan lets out a little moan in response. Phil shifts down so that he’s sitting on Dan’s thighs. He runs his finger under the top of Dan’s pants and brushes against the tip of Dan’s dick. Dan jolts at the contact.

“Please Phil,” Dan pleads. Phil undoes the button and grabs the pants. He pulls off Dan’s pants and boxers as he slides off the boy’s body. Phil discards the clothing and kneels between Dan’s legs. Dan automatically spreads his legs farther. Phil runs his hands up Dan’s inner thighs.

“You look so beautiful baby. All spread out for me,” Phil coos. Dan whimpers. Phil takes his hand and runs it from Dan’s hole to his cock. Dan lets out a loud moan and ruts up into Phil’s hand. Phil harshly presses down on Dan’s hips.

“No,” Phil growls, “you stay put.” Dan nods. Phil takes hold of both Dan’s hips and pulls him tight against his crotch. Dan pulls his legs wide and bends his knees closer to his chest. Phil ruts his growing erection against Dan’s. Both men moan loudly at the contact.

“How does that feel?” Phil asks. Dan moans in response. Phil sits back.

“Come suck me baby. Make me hard for you.”

Dan shifts around the bed and finds him face to face with Phil’s cock. He’s never sucked cock before, but he figures it can’t be that hard.  Phil’s cock is a beautiful sight. Even in it’s not quite fully hard state it was still long and thick. Dan licked his tongue flatly over the tip. Phil shudders at the contact and the feeling on Dan’s breath on his sensitive member. Dan timidly takes the tip in his mouth and softly sucks on the tip. Phil grips his hair and slowly slides his cock into the rest of Dan’s mouth. Dan feels Phil hit the back of his throat. Dan gags slightly and pulls back.

“Relax baby. I know you can take me.” Dan takes a deep breath and slides back down Phil’s cock. Dan feels Phil grow fully erect against his tongue. Dan moans at the stretch of his mouth. His moan resinates through Phil and he lets a moan as well. Phil starts gently thrusting himself against the back of Dan’s throat. The wet, warm space is too enticing not to. Dan moans again and drops his left hand into his lap. He begins to slowly stroke himself.

Phil opens eyes to look upon the younger. He expects to see the boy’s lips red and stretched sexily around his cock. Instead, all he can see is Dan’s arm moving while he works on himself. He roughly pulls himself out of Dan’s mouth.

“What did I say baby?” Phil asks harshly. Dan eyes wide in remembrance.

“Not to touch myself.” Dan drops his head in shame. Phil grabs his chin and lifts his face so they’re looking at each other.

“Yes, I did. Now you’re going to be punished. On your hands an knees.” Dan moves so he’s on his hand and knees in the middle of the bed. Phil positions himself so that he’s behind Dan, but slightly off to the side. His hand comes down to Dan’s ass with a hard smack. Dan let out a loud moan at the contact. He whips his head around and mirrors the same shocked expression on Phil’s face. Dan’s face flashes red. It takes Phil a moment to regain his composure.

“Oh you like that you little slut?” Phil growls as he smacks Dan’s ass once again. Dan moans in response. Phil keeps spanking Dan until the man’s ass is bright red. Phil runs his hands over the tender flesh in an attempt to sooth the pain. Dan whimpers at the contact.

“You’re such a good boy. You took your punishment so well,” Phil praises. He gets off the bed and shuffles around in his bag until he finds what he needs.

He gets back behind Dan and opens up the lube he had grabbed. He spreads a generous amount on his fingers and even drips some onto Dan’s hole. Dan shudders at the cool contact. Phil rubs the lube for a few moments in an effort to warm it up. He places one finger at Dan’s entrance and his other hand on the small of Dan’s back. Slowly, Phil pushes his finger inside. Dan stiffens at the intrusion.

“Relax for me baby. You have to relax,” Phil says in him most soothing tone while he strokes Dan’s back. Dan began to relax. Phil works his finger in and out until he’s sure that Dan can take another finger. He slips the second finger in and gives Dan a moment to adjust. Then, Phil slowly begins to work the fingers in and out. He begins to start scissoring his fingers. Dan moans at the stretch. Phil works him until he can easily take three fingers. Dan has become a moaning, whimpering mess under Phil’s touch.

“I’m gonna fuck you now baby. Do you want me to fuck you?” Phil purrs out while he withdraws his hand.

“Yes Phil. Please Phil. Please fuck me. Please,” Dan begs. Phil bites his lip at Dan’s words. He lets out a low moan from the back of his throat. He puts on a condom and lubes up his cock.

He positions himself perfectly aligned behind Dan with his tip flushed against Dan’s clenching hole. Slowly, Phil sinks his tip inside. He waits a minute until Dan okays him to move again. He then slides halfway in and waits on Dan again. Dan nods his head and Phil pushes completely inside. Phil’s cock is a lot bigger than his fingers, but Dan is loving the stretch. He’s loving how full Phil’s making him feel and moans loudly as Phil’s hips press fully up against his ass.

“Oh god Phil! Move!” Dan cries out. Phil pulls back until just his tip is left inside and snaps his hips forward. Dan cries out as Phil brushes against his prostate. Phil sets a quick pace.

“Oh god Phil! Yes! Right there!” Dan cries out as Phil hits his prostate dead on. Phil keeps drilling into Dan’s ass. He slows down slightly and grabs Dan’s hair with one of his hands. He roughly pulls his head back until Dan’s looking at the ceiling.

“You’re such a good little slut. You like my cock don’t you slut?” Phil pants out.

“Yes Phil! Yes!” Dan screams. Phil’s trying his hardest not to cum, but Dan is so tight and warm around him. He knows he’s not going to last much longer. So he decides to speed up Dan’s orgasm. Phil drops Dan’s hair and moves his arm around to grip his cock. Dan screams at the contact on his overly aching cock. Phil begins to move his hand in time with his thrusts.

“Are you gonna cum for me like a good little slut?” Phil asks while he angles himself to erratically hit Dan’s prostate with every thrust.

“Ah! Yes!” Dan screams as he starts to quake. His orgasm is barreling towards him like a runaway train.

“Cum for me slut,” Phil commands.

“Phil!” Dan screams as he spills cum into Phil’s hand and the bed below. Dan’s hole clenches around Phil’s cock and it tips Phil over the edge.  

“Dan!” Phil cries as he spills into the condom. Phil slowly thrusts them through their respective orgasms. Once they’ve come down from their highs, Phil pulls out. Phil pulls off the condom, ties it off, and drops it in the wastebasket.

Dan is laying motionless on the bed. Thoughts about what just occurred are attempting to move around his blissed out brain, but he’s too tired to acknowledge them. Phil grabs the towel from earlier and wipes himself down. He then moves to the bed and moves Dan onto his side. He cleans up the boy and the bed the best he can. Afterwards, he tosses the towel onto the floor and joins Dan on the bed.

Phil lays back against the pillows and pulls Dan into his side. Dan shuffles up against Phil the best he can and cuddles him. They lay there in the quiet haze of their post coital glow. Dan traces abstract shapes into Phil’s chest and Phil runs his fingers absentmindedly through Dan’s hair. Both men can feel themselves beginning to drift off.

“We will talk about this later,” Phil states in a whisper. He can feel Dan nod his head against his chest. Both men resume their movements in silence until they fall asleep.


End file.
